Lights
by Oxytreza
Summary: Las Vegas est une ville fascinante... Tout autant que Hiruma. Où Sena se pose des questions sur sa relation avec le quaterback, et décide de faire quelque chose à son propos. /HiruSena FIC FINIE/
1. Partie 1

Pairing : HiruSena.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Envers et contre tous, je continuerais de propager le Hiruma/Sena ! À placer à Las Vegas, une fois la marche funèbre achevée.

Attention à la métaphore bizarre.

Lights

Las Vegas est une des villes les plus étonnante au monde. Alors que le centre brille de mille feux avec ses casinos, ses strass, ses litres de champagne et ses gogo-danseuses, les rues adjacentes regorgent de junkie et de clochard, de crasses et de pauvreté.

Las Vegas est une ville fascinante.

C'est ce que se disait Sena, le front collé à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Malgré la fatigue, il s'était réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit et ne parvenait pas à se rendormir, sûrement à cause de l'excitation et de la douleur qui persistait dans son genou droit. Enroulé dans ses bras, il fixait les lumières de la ville du jeu.

Las Vegas était une ville fascinante et paradoxale, à l'image de son capitaine d'équipe.

Hiruma avait deux part en lui : une façade, et quelque chose de plus fragile, de plus secret, qu'il gardait dans les rues de banlieue les plus reculées.

Il était rare d'avoir accès à ces rues-là et pour ainsi dire, les autres membres de l'équipe ne les avaient jamais vus. Seul Sena avait, parfois, le droit à de brefs aperçus, lorsqu'il était seul avec son capitaine, son amant.

Sena ne savait pas comment appréhender ces rues-là, se glisser dedans et mieux en connaître le contenu. Sena ne savait pas comment faire pour amener le blond à s'ouvrir un peu plus. Du moins à lui. Au moins à lui. Obligé malgré lui de rester dans la rue principale, il avait beau s'escrimer contre les grillages et les barrières qui le séparaient des quartiers reculés, il ne parvenait pas à en trouver la faiblesse.

Sena voulait mieux connaître Hiruma.

Sena avait envie de l'aimer.

Mais comment faire pour le prouver à son capitaine, pour le forcer à ouvrir les portes cadenassées de ces barrières-là ?

Lâchant quelques secondes le train de ses sombres pensées, le brun se détourna de la fenêtre de la chambre et se tourna vers ses amis endormis.

Pour commencer, comment s'était-il mit dans ce pétrin, comment s'était-il retrouvé perdu au milieu de cette grande rue flashy et tape-à-l'œil de cette ville étrange, à vouloir désespérément entrer dans ces quartiers mal famés ?

Ça avait sûrement dû commencer le jour où le blond l'avait plaqué contre le mur des vestiaires pour l'embrasser de force, mais Sena avait l'impression que cela prenait racine depuis bien avant ça. Depuis le jour où il s'était retrouvés suspendu au plafond du local, ficelé et bâillonné, en fait.

Le brun poussa un soupir et s'assit sur le sol, le dos contre la baie vitrée. De légers ronflements parvenaient depuis l'amas de corps qu'étaient ses amis, ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire amer. Lui aussi aurait voulu pouvoir dormir et oublier ses tracas, mais son cerveau était bien trop occupé à ce moment pour lui accorder le repos tant désiré.

Reprenant le train de ses pensées, Sena appuya la tête contre la vitre avec un soupir.

Une éventualité était de renoncer à Hiruma, ce qui lui aurait grandement facilité la vie. Mais en même temps, imaginer le voir tout les jours après ça, et même l'idée de le confronter le jour fatidique le rendait malade.

Trop tard, Sena était accro au quaterback. C'était sa drogue et il avait besoin de son fix quotidien. Sinon, il ne survivrait pas.

Sena pencha la tête en avant et la cala entre ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Il aurait voulu ne jamais être autant captivé par Hiruma, autant attiré.

Il aurait voulu rester quelqu'un de normal, avec une vie moyenne, une femme et des enfants, un travail stable mais ennuyeux. Quelque chose qui ne l'aurait pas conduit à souffrir comme il était en train de faire.

Mais en même temps… S'il n'avait jamais connu Hiruma, il n'aurait jamais connu le football américain. Il serait encore le garçon poltron qui passe son temps à faire le larbin, surprotégé par Mamori (Ce qui était toujours le cas, en fait, mais Sena comptait bien y mettre un terme le moment venu.) et lâche face aux épreuves et aux obstacles.

Le football lui avait apporté confiance, force, le sentiment d'être _utile_.

Hiruma représentait toutes ses choses.

Le football Américain signifiait un foyer aux yeux de Sena. Un lieu où il se sentait à sa place.

Être dans les bras d'Hiruma signifiait la même chose.

Sena eut un brusque frisson à cette réalisation. Hiruma lui avait transféré sa passion. Sena voulait à présent la partager pour toujours avec le blond démoniaque. Il voulait continuer de marcher sur la même voie.

Voilà. C'était ça.

La sonnerie de son portable le fit violent sursauter avec un couinement surpris. Tirant l'objet de sa poche, il vit le logo d'un nouveau mail sur son écran. Ouvrant le message, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'expéditeur. Qui pouvait lui envoyer un mail à cette heure-ci ? Même s'il savait qu'il était environ sept heure du matin à Tokyo (puisqu'il était au alentour de minuit ici), il lui semblait assez incongru de…

« Hiruma. »

Sena fronça les sourcils, et sa tête se tourna instinctivement vers le mur qui séparait sa chambre de celle du capitaine. Pourquoi lui envoyer un mail…

« Si tu ne dors pas, ramène tes fucking fesses. J'ai envie de toi.»

Un ricanement releva le coin de la bouche du running back. Bien évidemment.

Sena se mit sur ses pieds en rangeant le téléphone dans sa poche. Il avait l'air résolu qu'il portait habituellement en entrant sur le terrain.

Bien. Il avait compris ce qu'il avait à faire. À présent, s'il voulait approfondir sa relation avec le blond, c'était à lui de faire le premier pas.

À suivre…

J'ai décidé de séparer cette fic en plusieurs parties, parce que… Parce que.

Review, please.


	2. Partie 2

Lights

Partie 2

La lumière trop blanche du couloir agressa les yeux de Sena qui les plissa en levant la main au-dessus de son visage. Il referma doucement la porte de la chambre derrière lui et se déplaça vers celle d'Hiruma avec calme. Ses pieds, justes en chaussettes, émettaient de doux « pad, pad » sur la moquette à motif typiquement américaine. Une fois devant la porte voisine, il prit une grand inspiration et la bloqua quelque secondes, le temps de rassembler ses forces pour se qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il leva le poing et frappa doucement.

Ce fut d'abords le silence qui lui répondit, avant d'entendre des bruits de pas à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le battant s'ouvrit sur un Hiruma à l'air épuisé, mais avec un de ses sourires trop larges sur le visage, tout en dents pointues. Sena sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

« Hiruma-san. Dit-il simplement avec un gentil sourire.

-Donc, tu ne dormais effectivement pas… Je m'attendais à ce que tu te ne pointes pas, fucking chibi.

Sena ne répondit pas et secoua la tête doucement, tandis que le blond s'effaçait du chemin pour le laisser entrer.

Le brun se glissa dans la chambre et ses yeux tombèrent sur Cerberus, qui dormait paisiblement au pied du lit de son maître. Il entendit le bruit de la porte qui se referme et se retourna vers Hiruma qui s'avançait vers lui. Il portait toujours ses vêtements noirs, bien qu'ils soient très froissés. Il avait du dormir avec. D'épaisses cernes couraient sous ses yeux, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Sena.

-Hiruma-san… Tu n'es spas trop fatigué ? Tu ferais mieux de dormir, non ? Demanda-t-il, avant de se retrouver dans les bras du blond, la bouche de ce dernier contre son cou.

-Parle pour toi, chibi. T'as autant couru que moi, et t'es pas en train de dormir, à ce que je sache.

-Mais…

Sena fut coupé par le baiser que lui vola le quaterback, long et passionné et violent.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour le besoin d'air, Hiruma souffla en un murmure contre les lèvres du plus jeune :

-Je sais pas si ton cerveau l'intègre bien, mais ça fait plus d'un mois que j'ai pas pu te baiser. Mon besoin de sommeil passe _après_ mon besoin de sexe.

Sena fit une grimace au langage cru d'Hiruma. C'était une des choses auxquelles il ne s'était pas encore fait. Le quaterback sembla le voir et un sourire moqueur fleurit sur ses lèvres. Sena détourna les yeux, les joues rougissantes. Si Hiruma ne lui laissait aucun répit, il n'allait pas pouvoir mener à bien sa « mission ».

-Hiruma-san… Commença-t-il en levant les yeux sur son capitaine. Celui-ci sembla l'ignorer et le poussa en arrière jusqu'au lit, où il le fit basculer, ses mains caressant la moindre parcelle de peau qu'elle pouvaient atteindre. Sena ne pu retenir un gasp en sentant les longs doigts agiles déboucler sa ceinture.

-Hiruma-san, _attend_. Couina-t-il en repoussant de toutes ses forces le corps du blond. Celui-ci se redressa à demi avec un long grognement et jeta à Sena un regard qui montrait qu'il n'était pas heureux de son interruption.

-_Quoi_, fucking chibi ? Grommela-t-il avec un air ennuyeux.

-Je voudrais te parler un instant…

Sena se retrouva de nouveau sous les administrations de l'aîné, qui l'avait de nouveau repoussé dos contre le matelas.

-Et bien tu n'as qu'à me parler pendant que je te désape.

-_Hiruma-san !_ S'exclama Sena en un petit cri qui n'avait rien de masculin. Claquant ses mains contre sa bouche, il poussa un soupir exaspéré, qui se transforma bientôt en soupir d'aise lorsque les lèvres du blond l'embrassèrent sur la zone de peau juste sous le nombril.

Gardant sa bouche fermée pour l'instant, le brun baissa les yeux sur son amant, et se redressa légèrement sur les coudes. Il regarda avec des prunelles déjà enfiévrées le blond faire glisser son pantalon et son boxer de long de ses jambes, avant de le débarrasser de ses chaussettes, et de laisser tomber le tout sur la moquette.

Hiruma prit entre ses mains le mollet droit du garçon et entreprit de remonter doucement le long de la jambe, déposant des baisers et des morsures sur son chemin. Ses doigts massaient légèrement le muscle endolorit du mollet, ce qui fit pousser un gémissement de contentement au running back.

Les dents de quaterback attaquèrent soudainement la chair tendre de l'intérieur de la cuisse de son joueur préféré, et Sena poussa un petit cri surpris, avant de froncer les sourcils et de jeter un regard sombre au blond, qui se contenta de pousser un de ses petits « Kekeke » diabolique. Sena se mordit la lèvre.

Incapable de détourner les yeux, le brun fixa l'élève de première remonter jusqu'à son sexe déjà dur. Le blond leva ses froids yeux bleus-verts sur lui et avec un sourire sardonique, il souffla doucement de l'air frais sur le membre du pauvre Sena. Celui-ci rejeta la tête en arrière avec un « Aaanh. » compulsif. Ses bras commençaient à trembler.

Il sentit la main droite d'Hiruma se refermer autour de sa verge, tandis que la gauche glissait le long de son torse, sous sa chemise, forçant ainsi les boutons à s'ouvrir, exposant la poitrine imberbe du plus jeune.

Sena tortilla des épaules afin de faire glisser sa chemise le long de ses avant-bras, et elle tomba ouverte de part et d'autre de son torse, stoppée au creux de ses coudes pliés dans le matelas. Il rabaissa le regard sur Hiruma au moment où celui-ci le prenait en bouche, avec un bruit depuis le fond de sa gorge.

-Oh, _Hiruma-san_. Couina Sena en fermant les yeux involontairement. Un ricanement étouffé lui parvint, et la vibration du rire dans son sexe lui fit serrer les paupières un peu plus fort.

Le capitaine décida de ne pas trop torturer son petit running back. Du moins pour l'instant. Il fit glisser sa langue le long du membre en sentit les cuisses qui l'entourait se contracter, avant de venir se reposer sur ses épaules, les chevilles croisées dans son dos. Dieu, qu'il aimait ces jambes.

La voix de Sena s'échappait en une longue ribambelle de « Oh, s'il te plait, attend, _Stop,_ Hiruma-san, je t'en pris… » Et son nom, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Sena s'étouffe dessus en se cambrant, ses doigts agrippant violemment le couvre-lit, et se vidant dans la bouche de son amant, quelques faibles gémissement perdus au fond de sa gorge.

-Hiruma-san… Gémit-il en s'affaissant brusquement sur le lit, les bras et les jambes tremblants encore sous l'effet de son orgasme.

-Tch. Se moqua Hiruma. Tu n'as pas tenu très longtemps. Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à être en manque, mh, fucking chibi ?

Disant cela, il s'était redressé et était en train défaire son propre pantalon, libérant ainsi son érection. Sena rouvrit les yeux, la respiration désordonnée et le cœur battant. Il baissa les yeux sur le corps de son amant qui était en train de s'allonger sur lui après avoir enlevé son tee-shirt noir froissé.

-Hiruma-san. Dit-il avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable à cet instant.

S'il voulait le dire, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

-Hiruma-san, répéta-t-il en posant ses mains de part et d'autre du cou de l'autre afin de le garder à une distance raisonnable, assez loin pour qu'il puisse toujours le regarder yeux dans les yeux.

Les yeux en amande se fixèrent sur les siens, montrant ainsi que le quaterback était en train de l'écouter. Sena sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Grande inspiration.

-Hiruma-san. Je t'aime.

À suivre…

Ah ah je sais, je vous laisse là où il faut pas, je suis sadique, muhahaha… Enfin ça va, en ce moment je suis en phase de créativité, vous ne resterez pas trop longtemps sur votre faim. (enfin, pour le nombre de lecteurs de Hiruma/Sena… _)


	3. Partie 3

Rhaaa flûte, j'ai vu que j'avais laissé des fautes traîner dans le chapitre précédent… En même temps, faut pas trop m'en vouloir, j'écris entre onze et une heure du matin, et no beta-lecture alors bon… Bref, toutes mes excuses.

Un chapitre bien plus long pour cause de lemon. J'ai pas trouvé où faire la séparation.

Lights

Partie 3

Il y eut un moment de silence, et Sena ignora combien de temps il dura. Il se contentait de continuer de fixer le blond, qui s'était figé au son de sa phrase, et le regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Sena se força à rester concentré. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde pied maintenant, sinon c'était fichu. Il fallait prouver à quel point il était sérieux dans la demande sous-jacente cachée dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Qu'il voulait la clé des grilles qui le séparait de ces rues sombres et éloignées.

La bouche d'Hiruma, d'abords serrée en une ligne rigide, se détendit soudainement pour s'ouvrir, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à une grande inspiration se fit entendre –Comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant tout ce temps.

Il la referma et la rouvrit plusieurs fois avant de finalement dire d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, presque tremblante :

-Tu peux me répéter ça, chibi ?

La perte du « fucking » avant son surnom mit quelque peu Sena à l'aise. Hiruma l'appelait comme ça quand il était satisfait, ou bien de bonne humeur. Il déglutit, et ses doigts se contractèrent légèrement sur la peau du cou du quaterback. Sans le quitter des yeux, il répéta :

-Je t'aime, Hiruma-san.

Et soudain, Hiruma n'était plus… « _Hirumaesque_ » du tout. Son expression silencieuse tomba brutalement pour laisser place à quelque chose que Sena n'avait jamais vu, et n'aurait jamais cru voir sur ce visage.

Ses yeux s'étaient brutalement rétrécis et sa mouche se contracta en une moue qu'on aurait pu prendre pour de la _douleur_ ou de la _tristesse_. Ses sourcils bruns, au lieu de se froncer vers l'arête de son nez, comme à leur habitude, remontaient sur son front et au aurait presque cru qu'il était au bord des larmes –Quelque chose de très effrayant, somme toute, au vue de la personne.

C'était du soulagement, et ce qu'on pouvait indubitablement appeler du bonheur qui venait de se peindre sur son visage.

Sena sentit ses poumons se vider d'un seul coup.

Brutalement, Hiruma enfouie son visage dans le cou du brun et murmura d'une voix rauque et cassée :

-Dis-le encore une fois.

-Je… Je t'aime, Hiruma-san. Répéta Sena. La tête lui tournait un peu, et ses mains glissèrent dans le dos du blond pour le serrer plus fort contre lui.

-Avec mon prénom. Fit Hiruma tout en déposant une multitude de baisers le long de son cou, remontant le long de sa mâchoire.

Sena ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et pris une inspiration avant de dire :

-Je t'aime, Yo… Yoichi-san.

Il avait un peu buté sur le prénom, totalement inhabité à l'utiliser. Même dans les moments de grande passion, il s'était retenu de le prononcer.

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre de la part du blond, et son étreinte se resserra convulsivement autour du running back. Il avait l'air de vouloir ravaler des larmes.

-Sans le suffixe. Marmonna-t-il en continuant d'embrasser Sena, sur la joue cette fois, sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Sena enroula ses jambes autour du bassin du quaterback et son sourire s'élargit. Il commençait à se sentir ivre.

-Je t'aime, Yoichi.

-Encore. Plaida l'interpellé au creux de l'oreille du brun.

Et Sena le répéta, encore et encore, embrassant à son tour le blond sur la moindre parcelle de peau qui était à sa portée, et ses doigts dessinant des motifs abstraits sur les omoplates du capitaine.

Hiruma poussa un gémissement.

-Oh, _chibi._

Et soudain, c'est comme s'il était partout à la fois, ses mains caressant le visage de Sena, sa poitrine, son dos, ses jambes ; sa bouche le couvrait de baisers enfiévrés et affamés et c'est comme si son corps tentait de le presser dans le matelas jusqu'à ce qu'il y soit incrusté.

-Chibi, chibi, chibi… Répétait-il inlassablement tout en embrassant son jeune amant, comme s'il était une rare liqueur dont il ne pouvait plus se passer.

-_Yoichi_. Souffla Sena en tirant le cou en arrière, afin de mieux l'offrir aux lèvres de son quaterback. Celui-ci se redressa sur les coudes, de chaque côté de la tête du brun et se pencha sur lui, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de celle de son homologue.

-_Sena_. Murmura-t-il avec un sourire très peu familier, un sourire doux, presque tendre, _heureux_. C'en était tellement choquant que le running back en eut le souffle coupé, accentué par la sensation que lui donnait son prénom prononcé par _cette bouche_, avec _ce ton_. Jamais Hiruma ne l'avait appelé par son prénom aussi directement, aussi doucement, aussi _intimement_. Même pas lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux pour un moment privé.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent sans aucune hésitation et Sena cru qu'il allait mourir, tout simplement, ici et maintenant, tant ce baiser était _bon_. À croire que Hiruma s'était retenu pendant tous ces mois passés ensembles.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le capitaine des Devil Bats avait l'expression d'un enfant pour qui Noël est arrivé plus tôt dans l'année.

Il se redressa sur les genoux, et ses mains soulevèrent Sena pour le débarrasser entièrement de sa chemise, encore accrochée à ses bras. Puis il repoussa Sena doucement au milieu du lit, avant de se redressa complètement, à genoux sur le bord du lit, pour regarder son amant avec un regard appréciateur.

Sena s'installa plus confortablement, frissonnant sous le regard du blond. Il était lui-même surpris de ne pas se trouver gêné sous l'inquisition de son amant, qui pourtant ne manquait jamais de le faire se tortiller, rougir et détourner les yeux en tentant de se couvrir avec les mains. Au contraire, il se cambra, écarta les jambes, étendit les bras au-dessus de sa tête, s'offrit à Hiruma comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

Quelque chose avait changé. Jamais il n'avait autant sentit qu'on avait besoin de lui, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi _désiré _auparavant. Même la sensation quand il était sur le terrain, en train de courir vers le touchdown, ne lui conférait pas ça.

Hiruma le dévorait des yeux avec une expression qu'il n'avait jamais eue pendant leurs ébats. C'était très léger, presque invisible, mais Sena avait passé assez de temps à le regarder pour y voir la moindre différence.

Il_ l'aimait_, et il le lui montrait.

Sena baissa les yeux et sourit.

Ah. Là.

Là, le moment était juste… Parfait. Son sourire s'élargit et il murmura :

-Tu ne vas pas retirer ton pantalon, Hiru… (Courte inspiration) Yoichi-san ?

Un ricanement lui parvint, mais le son en était différent de d'habitude. Le running back releva les yeux pour regarder Hiruma poser les pieds sur le sol, faire tomber son jean autour de ses chevilles, bientôt suivi de son boxer. Il remonta sur le lit, retirant avec précaution les pieds de ses vêtements afin de ne pas trébucher dessus.

Il avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à être enfin au-dessus de Sena, et ce dernier frissonna de nouveau sous l'intensité du regard du blond, et du sourire qu'il lui offrait.

-Je t'ai demandé de ne plus utiliser ce putain de suffixe, non ? Ronronna Hiruma en baissant son corps, la peau de leurs torses se frôlant juste. Ils pouvaient chacun sentir la chaleur que dégageait le corps de l'autre.

Sena sourit, et il ne put empêcher sa main de remonter en glissant le long du bras droit du quaterback, jusqu'à s'arrêter un peu au-dessus du coude, et de rester là.

-Je vais avoir un peu de mal à l'utiliser sans. Laisse-moi un peu de temps.

-Tch. Souffla Hiruma. Mais son expression prouvait clairement il n'était pas réellement mécontent. Il abaissa son corps complètement, et mêla ses jambes avec celle de Sena. Le contact de la peau nue contre la peau nue, ainsi que leurs érections collées l'une contre l'autre, les firent gémirent de concert.

Sena leva sa main gauche et la posa sur le bras d'Hiruma de la même façon qu'il avait fait pour le côté droit. Instinctivement, il ouvrit les jambes afin de permettre au blond de s'installer entre. Il rejeta la tête en arrière avec un long gémissement venu du fond de sa gorge lorsque Hiruma se mit à bouger des hanches.

-Yoichi-san…

-Mmmh ? Fit simplement Hiruma pour lui montrer qu'il l'avait entendu, sans pour autant cesser le mouvement de son bassin.

-Est-ce que tu… Enfin, je… AH… Mmh, je veux dire… Tu… Est-ce que tu…

Il avait besoin de savoir, juste là, maintenant. Sinon il n'allait plus être sûr, et allait perdre confiance. Il voulait simplement savoir si Hiruma voulait également prendre le chemin que lui était prêt à prendre avec le quaterback.

Mais les délicieuses frictions que provoquait Hiruma entre leurs sexes commençaient à lui faire perdre le fils de ses pensées, et ses capacités verbales. Il poussa un couinement au lieu de finir sa phrase.

Heureusement, Hiruma semblait avoir compris. Il se pencha dans le creux du cou du brun et murmura simplement au creux de son oreille :

-Moi aussi, Sena. Moi aussi.

Il eut un mouvement particulièrement vicieux des hanches, et cette fois Sena poussa un cri, se cambrant et plantant ses ongles dans le dos du blond. Il se rapprochait dangereusement de l'orgasme et son corps lui hurlait de l'atteindre plus vite. Il haleta et s'agrippa comme à une bouée au corps du capitaine.

-Yoichi-sa-AHN ! S'il te plait… Supplia-t-il, se collant du mieux qu'il pouvait contre le torse de son amant. Celui-ci eut un petit rire à la façon dont son nom venait d'être prononcé et se pencha pour ronronner dans l'oreille de son running back :

-Mais tout ce que tu veux… Chibi.

Sena ne put se retenir de rire en entendant son bon vieux surnom revenir. Il s'étouffa dessus en sentant les doigts du blond près d'une partie assez intime de son anatomie.

-Ouvre le tiroir de la table de nuit, haleta doucement le plus grand tout en s'asseyant entre les jambes de Sena.

Le brun fit comme demandé, et se tordit en deux afin d'atteindre le tiroir à côté de lui. Il fouilla dedans et en sortit un tube de lubrifiant. Haussant un sourcil à la prévoyance de son amant, il le lui lança tout en refermant le tiroir de l'autre main.

Tandis qu'Hiruma ouvrait le tube avec les dents, sa main droite refusant de laisser l'érection de Sena seule, le brun se rallongea avec un gémissement, et plia les jambes de part et d'autre du blond, les pieds à plat contre le matelas, afin de donner à son amant un meilleur accès.

Il porta ses yeux au plafond et prit une inspiration pour se préparer à la légère douleur qui, il le savait, allait venir, comme à chaque fois que le capitaine le préparait.

Lorsqu'elle vint, il ne put retenir un bruit de déconfort et la voix du blond lui répondit :

-Relax, relax. Tu sais que je ne vais pas te faire mal.

Sena obligea ses muscles à se détendre et arqua son dos. Soudain, Hiruma pressa contre l'endroit qui allumait des étoiles devant les yeux de Sena, et il se cambra violemment, la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet, yeux écarquillés. Il entendit vaguement, à travers le bruit des battements de son cœur dans ses oreilles, le rire d'Hiruma et quelque chose à propos « d'une jolie vue ».

Hiruma joua encore quelques minutes avec la prostate du brun, tout en le regardant se tordre de plaisir et pousser ces si délicieux gémissements.

-Yo…Yoichi-san ! S'exclama le running back en tendant les mains vers le blond. Ce dernier leva les yeux et en voyant le visage suppliant de son amant, une décharge électrique lui descendit dans le bas-ventre. Il n'attendit pas une seule seconde de plus et retira ses doigts, avant de se positionner entre les jambes de Sena, les installant autour de sa taille.

Il poussa un « Mmmh » appréciatif en sentant les chevilles de son cadet se nouer dans le creux de ses reins, et se pencha en avant au-dessus de lui afin de l'embrasser, et lui permettre d'entourer son cou de ses bras.

Sena rejeta la tête dans les oreillers en sentant son amant le pénétrer. Un grognement sortit de sa gorge tandis qu'il se contractait autour de lui, et ses prises autour du cou et de la taille du blond se raffermirent.

-Yoichi-san… Murmura-t-il en une expiration tremblante. Hiruma lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille en grognant à son tour, incapable de retenir ses hanches de donner un coup erratique. Sena gémit.

-C'est bon… Tu peux y aller, Yoichi-san… Indiqua Sena avec un petit sourire et un chaste baiser sur le coin des lèvres de son aîné.

Hiruma sentit un grand sourire lui fendre le visage. Le gamin ne cessait plus de répéter son prénom, et cela avait le don de l'exciter de plus en plus. Il attrapa les hanches du brun et les souleva légèrement, afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de pénétration. Et il commença à se mouvoir.

-_Yoichi-san ! _Couina Sena en fermant les yeux, son dos se cambrant presque au maximum contre le ventre et la poitrine du blond au-dessus de lui. Il dû ouvrir grand la bouche pour pouvoir respirer, et ses mains agrippèrent le tissus de la taie d'oreiller au-dessus de sa tête.

Jamais le sexe avec Hiruma n'avait été aussi intense. Quelque chose avait définitivement changé. Sena ne put se retenir un immense sourire de naître sur son visage avant de devoir vite se mordre les lèvres en se souvenant que leurs voisins de chambre n'étaient autres que leurs amis, et il aurait été gênant de les réveiller ainsi. Cela aurait été embarrassant.

-Chibi… Fit soudainement la voix rauque de blond dans son oreille. Sena rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour déposer un baiser sur la tempe de son quaterback, avant de le faire suivre par un coup de langue, goûtant ainsi un peu de sueur et le musc d'Hiruma.

-Bouge aussi. Grogna le blond en appuyant ses paroles d'un coup de bassin plus profond, ce qui le conduit à toucher la prostate du plus jeune. Celui-ci dû plaquer une main contre sa bouche pour étouffer son cri, et ses hanches bougèrent d'elles-mêmes, allant à l'encontre de celles du capitaine d'équipe.

Pendant de longues minutes, la chambre fut meublée par les gémissements, les soupirs, les respirations haletantes et les noms chuchotés des deux joueurs.

Sena se sentait bien. Mieux de jamais. Les joues rouges de passion, il leva le cou et embrassa avec force son homologue, le prenant par surprise.

-Yoichi-san, Yoichi-saaaan… Répétait-il alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'orgasme. À présent, son corps bougeait avec autant de frénésie que celui d'Hiruma, audacieux dans l'acte comme jamais il n'avait osé l'être. Il poussait son bassin contre l'autre, et s'accrochait à son cou tout en embrassant sans répits sa bouche, ses joues et ses oreilles. Cela fit gémir Hiruma, et sourire Sena. Le blond était sensible à cet endroit.

Ils avaient changé de position sans même sans rendre compte et à présent, Hiruma était assis en tailleur sur le lit, Sena sur son bassin, les jambes croisées dans son dos, et appuyé en arrière sur le bras gauche, tandis que le droit restait agrippé à la nuque du blond, ses ongles maltraitant la peau plus tendre à cet endroit.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre afin de contenir ses gémissements qui étaient de plus en plus fort. Et Hiruma n'était pas particulièrement silencieux non plus.

-Yoichi-san… J'en peux plus… Je vais…

-Et bien vas-y. Grogna Hiruma en suivant du bout de la langue le pavillon de son oreille droite. Il poussa un gémissement à son tour en sentant son running back se contracter autour de lui, et ses longs doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la chair des hanches du brun laissant assurément des bleus à cet endroit.

Sena se cambra et étouffa à grande peine un long cri lorsque la jouissance le prit, avant de sentir son amant venir en lui avec un gémissement qui ressemblait fortement à son prénom.

Le brun se laissa aller en arrière avec un soupir d'aise, baignant dans le confort qu'était l'après-orgasme. Hiruma se laissa tomber sur lui avec un bruit de satisfaction, et donna un coup de langue sur la joue surchauffée du running back. Celui-ci poussa un nouveau soupir de contentement.

-Mmh, Yoichi-san… Marmotta-t-il en se calant contre le torse du blond. Ce dernier roula sur le dos, et s'installa derrière le brun en cuillère. Sena bailla à ce moment, et ajusta les muscles de son dos pour les faire s'encastrer avec ceux du torse de son amant. Les bras d'Hiruma vinrent entourer la taille du brun et il enfouit son visage dans le cou. Ses dents attaquèrent la chair et il suça la peau jusqu'à y laisser une marque conséquente. Puis il colla sa joue contre l'omoplate de Sena et poussa un soupir à son tour.

Le brun, déjà à demi plongé dans le sommeil, sourit et sa main se posa avec douceur sur celle qui était sur sa taille.

C'est dans cette position, et sans un mot de plus, à cause de l'épuisement du voyage et de la privation de repos, qu'ils tombèrent dans le sommeil.

À suivre…

ENFIN ! ENFIN J'AI ÉCRIT UN LEMON ! Ça faisait des mois que je n'en avait pas fait un correct. Aaah, le bien que ça fait ! Miss Lemon est de retour, et elle compte bien faire saigner du nez dans les chaumières !

Et oui, en fait il y aura un 4ème chapitre. Parce que je tiens à faire une conclusion, et si je l'avait faite dans ce chapitre, il aurait été long comme un jour sans pain. Et puis pour moi, il était impossible qu'ils ne s'écroulent pas de sommeil après tant d'exercices, juste après avoir fait la marche funèbre et n'avoir que très peu dormi.

Bref, review ?


	4. Partie 4

Lights

Partie 4

L'aube venait tout juste de couvrir la ville de ses rayons rosés lorsque Sena rouvrit les yeux. Il poussa un soupir et tira ses bras de sous la couette afin de se frotter les yeux. Il se retourna sur l'autre flanc et sursauta avant de sourire à la vue du blond calé contre lui.

Les bras du quaterback l'entourait et ses jambes s'emmêlaient avec les siennes. Sa joue portait la marque des plis de l'oreiller, ce qui fit pouffer le brun.

Sena se serra contre le torse de son capitaine et fit remonter sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale, un simple frôlement du bout des doigts. Il était bien. Il se sentait à sa place. Et cela ne l'effrayait même pas.

Hiruma se tortilla quelque peu sous l'administration que lui prodiguait le running back, et il ouvrit les yeux en grognant. Le visage de Sena apparut dans son champ de vision et il poussa un nouveau grognement, de contentement cette fois.

C'était la première fois qu'ils passaient la nuit entière ensemble.

La main du blond se leva et repoussa quelques mèches brunes qui tombaient devant les yeux de Sena, avant de glisser contre sa joue et la prendre au creux de sa paume. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le contact, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Yoichi-san… Chuchota-t-il. Ce n'était ni une question, ni une quelconque affirmation. C'était un simple constat. Sena faisait rouler le prénom sur sa langue comme s'il s'agissait d'un bonbon. Un bonbon acide à l'extérieur mais sucré à l'intérieur. Son sourire s'élargit.

Hiruma se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser, mais Sena ne put s'empêcher de reculer la tête.

-Ah… Désolé, mais comme je viens tout juste de me réveiller, je me suis pas lavé les dents et mon haleine doit être…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout. Le coupa Hiruma avec un reniflement dédaigneux, avant de le tirer de force pour l'embrasser. Sena poussa une exclamation, puis se détendit. En fait, ce n'était pas aussi horrible qu'il avait pu l'imaginer.

Il ferma les yeux et se relaxa dans l'embrasse de son amant, avant de retourner le baiser et se raffermir sa prise dans le dos du blond.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Sena plongea ses yeux noisette dans ceux verts, presque bleus, du capitaine et se contenta de le fixer pendant un bon moment. Hiruma lui rendit la pareille, sans dire un seul mot non plus.

Puis, soudain, le running back ouvrit la bouche et murmura :

-Merci.

Un des sourcils du blond se haussa.

-Pourquoi ça, fucking chibi ?

Sena sourit devant l'appellation et repris son sérieux afin de s'expliquer :

-Merci de l'avoir forcé à porter l'uniforme… Ce jour-là. Sinon, je n'aurais jamais connu le foot américain. Je n'aurais jamais eu de but dans la vie. Et je…

Il fit une pause et se mit à rougir.

-Je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré.

Hiruma continuait de le regarder, avec la même expression qui avait suivi sa déclaration d'amour la veille.

-Yoichi-san. Avec toi je me sens… _Utile _et à ma place. Comme si j'avais toujours été destiné à être là.

-Tu l'es. Tu es fait pour ce sport. Ça coule dans tes veines.

-Je parle d'être _avec toi_, Yoichi-san.

-…

Sena eut un petit sourire devant le manque de réaction de son quaterback. Il leva la main et caressa sa joue encore marquée des plis de la taie.

-Je t'aime, Yoichi-san. Répéta-t-il avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable.

Les yeux en amande le sondèrent encore quelques secondes avant de se détourner vers le plafond.

-Tch. Fit le blond en roulant sur le dos, sans pour autant retirer la main du brun de son visage. Celui-ci se redressa sur un coude et étudia, l'air inquiet, l'expression du blond. Il avait les sourcils froncés et se mordillait l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure.

-Yoichi-san… ? Questionna-t-il doucement, ses yeux cherchant à entrer en contact avec ceux de son aîné. Qui l'évita délibérément.

-Chibi. Sena. Si y'a bien une personne qui doit des remerciements ici, c'est moi. Pour t'avoir rencontré. Sans tes putains de jambes… Jamais on n'aurait été là où on est. Jamais on n'aurait eu d'équipe comme celle-ci. Le Christmas Bowl était un rêve complètement inaccessible jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Et cette fois, il tourna son regard vers son petit amant et le plongea directement dans le sien.

-Et aussi pour avoir été capable de… M'accepter comme je suis.

Sena ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Hiruma crut qu'il voulait parler parce qu'il agita la main pour le couper.

-Je suis un connard. Je suis un démon. J'utilise n'importe moyen pour arriver à mes fins et je flanque la trouille à tout le monde –sauf peut-être la fucking manager. Je dois posséder la moitié de la terre au creux de ma main. Je n'attendais rien du côté des relations humaines et de toute façon, j'en avais rien à battre. C'était bien comme ça. Je _n'espérais_ rien. Et pourtant…

Il détourna de nouveau les yeux et Sena garda la bouche ouverte, complètement stupéfié par ce qu'était en train de lui révéler le blond.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'écoula, avant qu'Hiruma ne tourne de nouveau la tête vers Sena et murmure en un faible souffle :

-Merci.

Le brun sentit un picotement dans les yeux, et il dû combattre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Un sourire incontrôlable s'étira sur sa bouche et il se pencha au-dessus du blond pour l'embrasser.

Il sentit les mains de ce dernier se glisser dans sa nuque pendant le baiser, et il réalisait qu'elles tremblaient.

Oh. _Oh_.

Hiruma n'attendait que ça. Que quelqu'un lui demande les clés des grilles. Sauf que personne n'en voulait. Sena avait été le premier.

Le cœur du brun s'emballa à cette pensée et il fit glisser son corps en entier sur celui du blond, passant ses jambes entre celles de l'autre garçon.

Torse contre torse, il se décolla de la bouche additive du blond et voulut l'embrasser le long de la mâchoire, mais Hiruma le força à revenir contre ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassa avec beaucoup de force, une force qu'on aurait pu appeler du désespoir si l'on ne connaissait pas la personne. En se séparant de Sena pour le besoin d'oxygène, le capitaine chuchota quelque chose à Sena à travers sa respiration désordonnée, tout près des lèvres du brun.

-Je t'aime, Sena. Je t'aime.

Et cette fois, le brun ne put retenir les chaudes larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues pour s'écraser sur celles du lycéen en dessous de lui. Il se mit à sourire comme un maniaque, et de l'embrasser avec une ardeur renouvelée, jamais expérimentée auparavant, et de lui répondre encore et encore, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle.

Au bout d'un moment, Hiruma avait roulé pour emporter le brun sous lui et leurs baisers s'étaient transformés en de sensuelles caresses, accompagnées de légers soupirs et gémissements.

Ce fut un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de nuit qui fit redescendre Sena sur Terre, assez brutalement somme toute.

-Je vais devoir retourner dans la chambre… Si jamais les autres se réveillent et que je ne suis pas là, ils vont s'inquiéter….

-Mmmh, on les emmerde… Marmonna Hiruma, le nez dans le cou de son amant, les mains sur ses fesses.

Sena poussa un couinement lorsque Hiruma serra un peu sa main droite, et il se tortilla en bégayant :

-M-mais… Mais si jamais ils dé-découvrent que… Nous deux… Ah… _Yoichi-san_. Supplia-t-il en fin de phrase.

Hiruma daigna enfin lever le nez :

-Je m'en fous. Qu'ils le découvrent s'ils le veulent.

Les yeux bruns du plus jeunes s'agrandirent. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour annoncer ça au reste de l'équipe.

-Non, Yoichi-san… Je… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le dire aux autres…

Hiruma se redressa sur les coudes, posés de chaque côté de la tête de son homologue.

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sacarstique en haussant un sourcil. Il fit un mouvement de menton vers le mur qui les séparait de la chambre adjacente et ajouta :

-Pourtant, cette nuit, tu n'étais pas particulièrement silencieux, tu n'avais pas l'air de te soucier qu'il entende ou non…

Sena se mit à rougir furieusement.

-Je m'en souciait, d'abords ! C'est juste que… Que…

-Que je suis trop bon pour que tu t'en empêches, je vois.

-Que… Non ! S'exclama Sena qui aurait été plus convaincant s'il n'avait pas gémi en même temps. Hiruma ricana et donna un coup de langue le long de la clavicule du brun.

Tandis que ce dernier se débattait pour rester à la surface et ne pas succomber aux caresses qu'était en train de lui prodiguer le blond, il parvint à articuler, déjà haletant :

-Je n'ai juste pas envie… Oh… Pas envie de partager ce qu'on vient de découvrir entre nous. J'ai peur que les gens-AH ! Oh, _Yoichi-san._ Les gens… J'ai peur que les gens critiquent et veulent s'interposer entre nous. Et ça, je n'en ai pas envie.

Hiruma cessa ses attouchements et se redressa une nouvelle fois, examinant le visage du garçon sous lui avec une sorte de moue ennuyée. Il savait parfaitement que _qui _le brun était réellement en train de parler.

-Va bien falloir qu'elle le sache un jour. Je vais pas me la coltiner tous les jours si je dois passer ma vie avec toi. Grogna-t-il en affichant un air qui ne laissait pas supposer qu'il venait de laisser entendre quelque chose d'aussi important. Les yeux de Sena s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant qu'il ne reprenne :

-Je lui dirais. En temps voulu.

_Quand je serais assez fort._

Hiruma le fixa encore quelques secondes avant et se pencher et de déposer une très légère pression des lèvres sur le front du running back. Puis il se redressa et roula afin de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Retourne dans la chambre. On se voit tout à l'heure. Dit-il en se penchant pour attraper son boxer, encore empilé sur son pantalon. Il attrapa au passage celui de Sena et le lui lança. Le brun rattrapa son sous-vêtement avec un rougissement et se dépêcha de l'enfiler. Puis il se leva et fit le tour du lit, se penchant de çà de là pour ramasser ses vêtements. Une fois complètement habillé, il se tourna vers le blond qui était resté en boxer assis sur le bord du lit, les coudes sur les genoux et le menton dans les mains, ses yeux suivant avec un air appréciateur chacun des mouvements du brun. Celui-ci se sentit rougir de nouveau, mais il y avait une note de plaisir et de complaisance cette fois. Il aimait quand Hiruma le regardait ainsi.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller lui donner un dernier baiser avant de se diriger vers la porte. En l'ouvrant, il entendit la voix de quaterback dans son dos :

-Sena.

-Oui ?

Il se retourna, et attendit que Hiruma lui dise ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais ce dernier resta silencieux, puis ouvrit finalement la bouche pour dire, avec un de ses gigantesque sourire :

-Nan, rien. À tout à l'heure.

Sena sourit.

-À tout à l'heure, Yoichi-san. »

Fin

À vrai dire, il y a un épilogue. Ne partez pas tout de suite !


	5. Epilogue

Note : Voilà, juste un épilogue pour bien conclure et définitivement fermer cette fic, en bouclant la boucle sur la métaphore sur Las Vegas. Une ville fascinante.

N'oubliez pas les reviews !

Lights 

Épilogue

« Regardez, en bas ! Un bateau de pirates !

-C'est génial, Las Vegas !

Sena, visage collé à la vitre avec Monta, s'extasiant sur la ville qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, cette fois à la lumière du jour. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa position était bien similaire à celle qu'il avait adoptée cette nuit, en proie à de sombres pensées. Et pourtant… Cette nuit s'était soldée par une belle réussite, pensa-t-il avec un sourire intérieur.

À côté de lui, Monta continuait de s'exciter à propos de la cité du jeu.

-Tous les immeubles sont fascinants ! Matez un peu cette architecture !

-C'est vraiment la ville du jeu ! C'est unique au monde ! Ajouta Sena en hochant la tête.

Soudain, quelque chose s'agita sous son crâne. Il baissa les yeux sur les rues et avenues qui s'étendaient à ses pieds.

De jour, même les ruelles les plus éloignées étaient visibles. Sena pouvait presque compter le nombre de boulette de papier au sol tant la lumière du soleil était claire.

Le paradoxe qui caractérisait cette ville disparaissait soudainement, lorsque l'aube se levait. Adieu, strass, paillettes, champagne et limousine. Le jour, les rues principales étaient comme toutes celles de n'importe quel ville touristique : le temps de la journée, la ville rendossait le manteaux d'une ville normale.

Le jour, quand la lumière était faite, Las Vegas était bien visible sous tout ses angles, même les plus cachés lorsque la pénombre dominait.

Et Sena ne put s'empêcher de sourire.


End file.
